


You Heard That? You Shouldn't Be Able To Hear That!

by xxVenomxx (xxVenom____xx)



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, M/M, Non-Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxVenom____xx/pseuds/xxVenomxx
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: "Prompt: One day in class you decided to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch."





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting on a stiff plastic chair in a lecture on campus. Scott was sitting beside him, head in his hand, half asleep and definitely not paying attention to the professor. To be fair though, Stiles wasn’t either. Focusing wasn’t exactly something he was good at. He thought about clicking his pen, just for something to do, but the girl in the row in front of him had already threatened him with bodily harm if he did.

_I’m so bored,_ he thought. _I wonder if Professor Barnes knows his fly is undone. Probably not. Would he even care though? He shows up hungover more often than I do. Zero fucks given by this man, for sure._

Stiles let out a long exhale, mind wandering and eyes roaming around the other people in the large room. There was a pretty red-haired girl at the front, sitting beside douche bag Jackson Whittemore.  
  
_Probably his new girlfriend_.  
  
A few seats next to them were two guys sitting together, both wearing striped shirts. They didn’t even know each other until today when striped shirt guy number one walked into the lecture, pointed at striped shirt guy number two, and went “Ayyyyy stripes”, and sat next to him. __  
Two rows behind them was a guy with a hotplate making pancakes. At the other end of the aisle to that guy, there was a girl with a little black kitten asleep in the hood of her jumper. The girl in front of Stiles had put her head down and cried for a solid 2 minutes, then continued taking notes like nothing happened. Stiles’ favourite odd thing that he’d seen in todays lecture was the guy that walked in late, cracked open a can of beer, downed the whole thing in one go, then shouted “I’M NOT AWAKE ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT” and left again.  
  
_People around here are insane. I’m so glad I picked this college._  
  
Stiles eyes wandered over to where they usually do.  
  
Derek Hale.  
  
They’d gone to high school together, and Stiles’ dad and Derek’s mum were old friends. He was sure that Derek didn’t even know who he is. The had run in different groups. Derek was the handsome and popular basketball player, whiles Stiles was… just Stiles. He was the smart, geeky spaz that would do and say extremely weird shit. Stiles first crush on a guy was Derek. Really, that was when he realised he was gay. His gay-awakening, as he liked to call it.  
  
_Soooo hot, want to touch the hiney, awooooo,_ Stiles snickered, but then had an odd thought… well, an _odder_ thought.  
  
_Oh my god, what if someone here is a mind reader. That poor person, stuck listening to all of my bullshit thoughts. And everyone else’s bullshit thoughts. You know what, if it was anyone, it’d probably be weird cat girl. Hey, hey cat girl! Can you hear me? Meeeeooooooooooooowwwww._  
  
Stiles decided to change his tactics, and thought-screamed as loud as he possibly could.  
  
And Derek Hale flinched.  
  
Honest to god flinched.  
  
Like a demon hearing _Christo._  
  
What!? _What!?_  
  
Derek slowly turned in his seat, and he and Stiles made eye contact for 3 seconds before he whipped back around with… was that _fear?_ … in his eyes.  
  
_Holy Contributing to the Delinquency of Minors Batman, what is happening right now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles thoughts were running a mile a minute.  
  
_No, shhh. He can hear you, HE CAN FREAKING HEAR YOU!! Quiet thoughts, innocent and quiet thoughts!_  
  
Stiles brilliant, well thought out plan for the remaining 15 minutes of the lecture was to internally hum show tunes.  
And... It was most definitely not going well. Derek’s’ hands were scrunched into fists beside him.  
Stiles briefly considered that maybe this was all just a coincidence. Briefly, as in 2 seconds, before he dismissed it. No, Derek can read minds. Was he sure about it? No. Was he talking himself into believing that these things can happen? Yes. Yes he was.  
  
Sure, weird things happened around him a lot. Just look at the people in the room! But not _this_ kind of weird. It was almost exciting.  
  
15 minutes and many different show tunes later, they were dismissed.  
  
Derek was out of his seat quick as lightening, and out of the room. Stiles was weaving in and out of people trying to catch up with him, to no use. He looked around, but Derek was gone.  
  
_Can he turn invisible too? No, let’s just deal with one abnormality at a time._  
  
He didn’t even know where Derek lived. Did he live on campus?  
These days Derek wasn’t much of a people person after his high school girlfriend, Paige, moved away in there Junior year. So there’s a good chance he lives off campus, but hey, what does Stiles know. He didn’t even know mind reading was a thing until today.  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed, Stiles decided his best plan of action was to go back to his room and find a snack. Even the smallest hint of stress, Stiles whips out the snacks.  
  
He had a chant of _snacks snacks snacks snacks snacks snacks snacks snacks snacks_ going on in his mind, when a hand darted out and grabbed the back of Stiles hoodie and dragged him back and slammed him against a wall.  
  
_Ouch!_  
  
Stiles winced at the impact of the wall against his back, and looked up to find Derek scowling down at him.  
  
“Uh h-hey Derek.” Stiles gulped.  
  
“Stiles” Derek gritted out.  
  
Stiles lifted his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
“You know my name?”  
  
“Of course I do. Beacon Hills isn’t a big place.” Derek huffed.  
  
“Right. So, what’s up?” Stiles gestured towards Dereks fist, which was currently buried in the front of Stiles hoodie, holding him against the wall.  
  
Dereks eyes dropped down to where he was holding Stiles, then flicked back up to his face.  
  
“We need to talk. In private.”  
  
“Uh, ok, yeah.” Stiles wasn’t panicking. Not at all.  
  
“I’ll be by your room at 9pm” Derek said as he released Stiles jumper, and walked off.  
  
_How does he even know where my room is?_


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was steadily wearing down a line on his carpet from pacing. With snacks. Pacing with snacks. He was trying to figure out how his life had led up to this. Mind reading dudes that are hot but totally terrifying, said mind reading hot but terrifying dudes that want to talk in the private confines of Stiles dorm room, and the rapid decline of Stiles snack pile.  
  
Stiles glanced at his Batman wall clock.  
  
_8:57pm_  
  
Shiiiiiiiiit, Stiles thought. __  
  
He rushed over to the mirror that was hanging on the back of his door to check his appearance.  
More like dishevelled appearance. His hair was all over the place from running his hands through it, he had crumbs on the front of his shirt, and a crazy frazzled look in his eyes.  
  
_Well that’s not good._

He whipped his shirt off and tossed it in his hamper while simultaneously trying to tame his hair.  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
_Extra shiiiiiiiiit!_  
  
Stiles flung open the door to a startled looking Derek.  
  
“Hi Derek, come on in, sorry about the mess” It practically came out as one word.  
  
Derek was looking at Stiles funny, but made his way inside anyway.  
  
Stiles shut the door and turned to face Derek, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans so he wouldn’t fidget.  
  
Derek was still looking at him funny.  
  
_Shit, do I have something on my face?_  
  
“Uh no, you’re um, not wearing…” Derek gestured to Stiles’ chest.  
  
Stiles frowned and looked down.  
  
_Huh, no shirt. Fuuuuuuck_  
__  
He scrambled around for a clean shirt, finally finding an old soft looking shirt in his closet. It was light grey and well worn, almost see through, but of course Stiles didn’t notice.  
  
He turned back around to Derek.  
  
“Sorry about that, my minds a little…” Stiles waved his hand around his head.  
  
“Yeah I know” Derek didn’t look too impressed.  
  
“Yeah, about that. How _do_ you know? Are you a wizard?”  
  
“A wizard?” Dereks eyebrows furrowed more, if that’s possible.  
  
Stiles just nodded enthusiastically. Being a wizard would be awesome.  
  
After a long moment of Derek just staring at Stiles, he huffed a laugh.  
  
“You were serious” It wasn’t a question.  
  
Stiles lowered his eyes to the ground and crossed his arms. Ok fine, no wizards then. Whatever.  
“Alright, what then?” Stiles grumbled.  
  
Derek looked down, took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.  
  
“Werewolf”  
  
Stiles’ head snapped up to stare at Derek, who still had his eyes closed and head down.  
  
“Uh, you fuckin’ what when?” Stiles never claimed to be an eloquent guy.  
  
Derek was clenching his jaw, but didn’t say anything.  
  
Stiles planted his hands on his hips, and looked up at the ceiling. Then down at his feet. Then at Derek, who was _still_ looking down, then anywhere that wasn’t Derek. Then he started to pace around the room again, trying to make sense of what he’d just heard.  
After about 5 minutes of that, Stiles turned to look at Derek.  
  
“The fuck, dude?”  
  
Derek frowned and mumbled “Don’t call me dude”  
  
“You can’t possibly think that I’m going to believe that?”  
  
“Wizards” was all Derek said.  
  
“Ok sure, that was more just wishful thinking. But seriously? Are you even going to look at me?” Stiles had his hands on his hips still and cocked his hip out to the side. Sassy Queen.  
  
Derek slowly lifted his head, and opened his eyes.  
  
Which were glowing blue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey check me out, 2 chapters in one day :D  
> I was thinking this would be a short one shot, but now I'm thinking like a story?  
> I don't know.

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before blurting out “Well that’s a neat trick”.  
  
Stiles could have slapped himself.  
  
_Neat? What am I, a 90-year-old granny?_  
  
“It’s not a trick” Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
Stiles blew out a breath. He felt like an exasperated mother.  
  
“Well maybe you SHOULD ELABORATE THEN DEREK” Stiles voice steadily grew to a shout.  
  
“Will you not shout!?” Derek hissed, closing the distance between them and covering Stiles mouth with his hand.  
  
Stiles’ defence mechanism kicked in without him thinking twice about it.  
  
Derek frowned and whipped his hand back from Stiles’ face.  
  
“Did you just _lick_ me!?”  
  
“Yes, it seems I did” Stiles huffed and crossed his arms. “Explain yourself”  
  
Derek shuffled his feet around while seemingly trying to figure out what to say.  
  
Stiles sighed. “Is this a prank between you and your mates?”  
  
Dereks eyes snapped to his in an instant.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that to you”  
  
Hm, he seemed sincere, though Stiles didn’t feel like this was a good time to unpack all that.  
Stiles gestured for Derek to explain himself.  
  
“My whole family are werewolves”  
  
“Ok if that’s true, why on earth would you tell _me_?”  
  
“I trust you” Dereks sincerity scared Stiles.  
  
“You don’t even know me!” Stiles flailed about like a confused fish, which he kind of was.  
  
“I know enough to trust you”  
  
“HOW?”  
  
“Your dad said I could trust you.”  
  
“My da- MY DAD? _MY_ Dad!? My _Dad_!?” Stiles head was buzzing.  
  
Derek took a small step back during Stiles little explosion so he didn’t get hit by one of the limbs that were being waved around wildly. He sat at Stiles’ desk and idly flipped through a book that was there, patiently waiting for Stiles to be done with his ranting.  
  
“So, _MY DAD_ knows about you and your family!?” Stiles was tugging at his hair.  
  
“Yes, he’s known for longer than you’ve been alive”  
  
Stiles lifted his eyebrows. “Hm? You w-what now?”  
  
Derek leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, putting one hand under his chin, while the other hung down in front of him.  
  
“Your father and my mother have been friends for a long time” Derek sounded bored.  
  
“WELL YEAH I KNOW THAT DEREK” Stiles was getting more and more pissed.  
  
Derek patiently explained all about werewolves, his family, and how to the two correlate.  
It took about 30 minutes because Stiles kept interrupting with multiple, mostly irrelevant, questions.  
When Derek was done, Stiles stood silent for like 5 minutes, processing everything. Derek thinks that this might be the longest that Stiles has gone without talking.  
  
“Ok but how does this explain the mind reading!? Can you all do it?” Stiles said suddenly.  
  
“No, it’s just me, as far as we know. Every wolf has something different. My younger sister, Cora, has a law enforcement power. It’s literally impossible to violate the law within a 500ft radius of her.”  
  
“What kind of power is that?” Stiles laughed  
  
“Well I never said it was a _good_ power.” Derek grumbled, but cracked a small smile.  
  
“Yeah no shit”  
  
They both just grinned at each other for a moment before hastily looking at _anything else_.  
  
Stiles chewed on his bottom lip nervously.  
  
“I’m not sure if I believe all of this” he said in a small voice, looking at Derek from under his lashes.  
  
Derek stood slowly and walked towards Stiles, who backed away instantly.  
  
_Is he gonna punch me?_  
  
“No, I’m not going to punch you” Derek said quietly, looking down at Stiles, as he was now right in front of him. “Look at me Stiles”  
  
Stiles peered up at Dereks face, which was slowly changing into something else. He was spurting hair in places that didn’t have hair before, and growing… _fangs?_  
  
Are they fangs?  
  
When he was done, Stiles was standing in front of a very different looking Derek, who was making a low growling noise in the back of his throat.  
  
Without thinking, Stiles lifted his hand to touch Dereks face. His hand slowly skated around his face, and Derek shut his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. How long had it been since Derek had been touched?  
  
Stiles’ brain finally caught up with him, and he snatched his hand back like he’d been burned.  
  
“Sorry, I should have asked, or- or just, you know, _not_ ” Stiles stuttered.  
  
Derek slowly lifted his hand to Stiles’ head, twisted his fingers through his hair tightly, and pulled hard so Stiles’ head tipped back. Stiles let out a noise that was a mix between a gasp and a moan.  
  
“No,” Derek said quietly “No you _shouldn’t_ have done that.”  
  
He maintained eye contact with Stiles for a few more seconds, then released his hair, and took and step back. He then shifted his face back to normal.  
  
“Keep my secret” Derek wasn’t requesting. He was demanding. Stiles could practically hear the implied “Or else” at the end.  
  
Stiles gulped and nodded.  
  
Derek turned to the door, and left without another word.  
  
Stiles stood staring at the door for a long time before saying “What the fuck just happened?”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles didn’t see Derek for a month after the conversation they had in his room. When Derek had left that night, Stiles immediately called his Dad.  
Noah had been asleep, but was wide awake in an instant when he heard his sons voice yelling at him over the phone. That phone call had lasted a while, much to Noahs dismay. By the end of it, Stiles was convinced about Derek and his family. His Dad wouldn’t lie to him like this.  
  
Derek wasn’t in any classes or lectures that he shared with Stiles. It was like he disappeared.  
  
Which is just SUPER if you asked Stiles.  
  
On a rainy Friday morning, Stiles was running late for his History lecture with Prof. Barnes.  
When he finally entered the giant room, he noticed that his usual spot was now occupied by some random girl he’s never seen before, of which Scott was making heart eyes at.  
  
_Thanks Scott_  
  
He quickly took the empty seat next to a girl with long blonde hair neatly tucked into a side braid and cherry red lipstick. He’d settled in and glanced over at her briefly, when a small black kitten popped its head out of her hood and squeaked at him. Stiles’ eyes widened and he reared his head back. The girl looked at him, smiled, and pressed her finger to her lips in a silent “shhh”.  
Stiles just blinked.  
“I’m Erica” the blonde girl held her hand out for Stiles to shake. He hesitated, but eventually decided _why the fuck not_ , and shook her hand.  
“I’m Stiles. What’s uh, what’s up with the uh” he gestured to her hood.  
Her smile grew bigger. “That’s Venom. She gets separation anxiety”  
Stiles just stared at her, then shrugged.  
  
“Ok then. May I?”  
  
“Of course. She’s very friendly”  
  
Stiles reached over to give Venom a small scratch behind the ear, and grinned when the kitten started to purr.  
  
“She’s so sweet” Stiles murmured.  
  
“Yeah but she can also be a cheeky little bitch” Erica laughed. “She especially loves my friend Derek”  
  
The grin dropped from Stiles’ face.

“Derek? Hale?” He asked slowly.  
  
Erica got a cheeky glint in her eyes. “Yeah, that’s him. You know Der?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, our parents are friends”  
  
“Cool” she drew the word out excessively. Her eyes flicked behind Stiles, and he followed her gaze to see Derek sitting across the room, glaring down at his feet.  
  
Prof. Barnes entered the room then, effectively putting an end to their conversation, much to Stiles’ relief.  
  
_Shit, Professor Barnes is so freakin’ hot, like damn Sir, bend me over your desk and pound me into next week-_  
  
Stiles heard a choking kind of cough from across the room, and he realised that he had thought that REALLY LOUDLY.

 _Oops_  
  
Oh well, what can you do? Stiles wasn’t ashamed of being gay. If Derek didn’t like his dirty thoughts, he could wear earphones. Or something.  
  
Stiles quickly realised that he was definitely not going to get any useful notes taken, so he sat back and just watching Prof. Barnes’ mouth while he talked, and his ass when he was facing the other way.  
  
Unbeknownst to Stiles, Derek was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, having heard EVERYTHING that was running through Stiles head. He wasn’t exactly quiet with his thoughts.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Erica kept sneaking looks between Stiles- who was quite obviously checking out their Professor- and Derek- who was quite obviously having to listen to Stiles thoughts about their Professor. Many times she had to stifle a laugh in her sleeve.  
_“HOW’RE YOU DOING OVER THERE BIG GUY??”_  Erica thought-shouted over to Derek.  
Derek whipped his head to look over at Erica, who had a shit-eating grin on her face, and glared at her.  
_“The boy has good taste in men, does he not?”_  
If possible, Dereks glare deepened.  
Erica just snickered some more. He’s such an easy target.  
  
********************************************************************************** __  
  
As soon as they were dismissed, Derek was gone. Stiles was thinking that it must just be something he does a lot at this point.  
As it was Friday, Stiles decided to go out that night. He quickly texted Scott, then headed back to his room.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Derek.  
  
_This all really needs to stop. This stupid little crush has to go. Maybe I’ll hook up with someone tonight. I haven’t been laid in like…what… 8 months? 8 MONTHS! Geez, yeah, I need to get laid._  
Today is the first day of Stiles Stilinski getting over Derek Hale. Look at me, here I go  
  
Stiles hyped himself up to have an amazing night, and move on from his crush on Derek.  
He had just walked into his room when his phone chimed with a new text. It was a confirmation from Scott, with an abundance of thumbs up emojis.  
Stiles pumped his fists in the air while bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
_Yes! Time to get tarted up!!_  
  
Stiles rushed through a shower, and chose a tight-fitting burgundy V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, his black vans, and a denim jacket rolled up to his forearms. He carefully gelled his hair to perfection, and checked himself out in the mirror, and smirked.  
Sure, in high school he was a skinny little geek, but now that he hit the gym a few times a week in college, he’d gained some muscle. Not much, but enough to fill him out in all the right places.  
  
Scott texted him that he was outside in an Uber, and to hurry up so it doesn’t cost extra for the waiting time.  
  
15 minutes later, Stiles and Scott arrived at The Butterfly Club. It was the towns only drag club, and it was fabulously unique, to say the least. The outside was painted an unassuming black, with a simple red sign that had the clubs name in white letters. The entry hall where you paid the entrance fee was a whole other story. It was bright bubble gum pink. There were canvas pictures of the performers on one side of the wall, with fairy lights weaving through them. The desk was also pink, but a lighter shade, and held a decorative lamp and some other cute knick-knacks. There were posters and colourful paper fans on the opposite wall.  
  
Stiles loved to come here. The Drag Queens were friends of his, and they made him feel like he had another home away from home.  
  
He and Scott paid once they’d gotten through the line outside, and headed through to the first room. This was another thing Stiles loved about the club. It had multiple little rooms as well as the big main room. Most of the smaller rooms weren't as loud, which made for a nice break when things got too much. The first little room had a massive bookshelf built into the wall, full of random objects. There were half a dozen olive coloured velvet chairs scattered about, with little tables in between. The room had a cozy, low light setting. From that room you could head upstairs to the main party room, or go through the doors downstairs to find another small room.  
  
They headed upstairs, and passed a small wooden boat that was mounted into the wall that had various sequin covered plush animals, fairy lights, a fake plastic hand, and a chalk board shaped like a pineapple that had “Welcome to the Butt” written on it.  
  
The main stage was black with plush red velvet curtains, the music was blaring and there were coloured lights and laser lights whizzing about. The place was crowded, and they went straight for the bar. Scott ordered a scotch, and Stiles got a shot of vodka and a Daiquiri to chase it down with. It probably wasn’t the best way to go about drinking, but Stiles had a thing that worked for him, so whatever.  
  
“I’m going to do a lap around” Scott shouted over the music.  
  
“OK, I’m going to find the girls” Stiles headed off in the other direction to get backstage.  
There were two rows of mirrors lined up backstage, each holding various amounts of makeup and wig mannequins.  
  
There was a loud chorus of “STILES” and suddenly Stiles felt himself overwhelmed as he was enveloped in a group hug by the Drag Queens.  
  
He laughed, and let himself relax.  
  
“Honey pie, long time no see” drawled a big blonde queen named Charity Case. She was wearing a sequin powder blue, floor length gown, and white gloves up to her elbows.  
  
“Yeah, where on earth have you been? You haven’t been hidin’ from us, now have you?” Anya Knees was a small busty lady, with flaming red hair and sky-high heels.  
  
“Of course not” Stiles grinned. “Just college life, ya know how it is.”  
  
“Not me, sugar” Ivy Dripp ran a jeweled finger up Stiles neck and over his chin, to lightly tap on his nose. She had a fond look in her eye, so Stiles knew she wasn’t offended.  
  
“Well, as usual, you ladies look absolutely divine” Stiles looked around and spotted the others slowly coming to join their little circle of love.  
  
There was Crystal Queer, a platinum blonde beauty in a pink pleather mini dress with matching nails; Polly Amorous, who had a short black bob with bangs, killer sharp winged eyeliner, and was wearing a black leather skin-tight jumpsuit with purple satin platforms; and Eve Angelical, an innocent looking brunette in a white lace dress.  
  
There were many more, but Stiles was being dragged to sit at one of the makeup stations. They dusted his cheeks lightly with blush and highlighter, swiped on some eyeliner and mascara, and dabbed on some red lipstick.  
  
“Mm-mm honey, you look good enough to eat” said Crystal while she was running her long nails through the hair on the back of his head.  
  
Stiles admired their work. Nothing they’d done was too over the top, and it highlighted his features perfectly.  
  
After a quick catch-up, he went back to the dance floor, followed along by some of the ladies who weren’t performing until later.  
They were grinding up against each other and having a great time, when Stiles felt a pair of strong, warm hands grab at his hips. He turned to see a lithe man with a mop of blonde curls pressed up close to him. He was in Stiles history lecture, the guy in the back that always brought his hotplate to make pancakes.  
The guy must have sensed his hesitation, because he leaned in close to Stiles ear and said “I’m Isaac”.  
  
_Phew, that saved me some awkwardness_  
  
Stiles leaned in as well, and shouted back his name.  
  
“It’s nice to officially meet you, Stiles”  
Issacs hands on Stiles hips grew tighter. They looked at each other, and an unspoken agreement passed between them, and soon enough, they were heavily making out. Isaac pushed Stiles against the nearest wall, and they were grinding hard against each other.  
  
Stiles was gonna cum in his pants if they continued like this.  
  
“Isaac, Isaac!” Stiles shouted over the music. “We need to go somewhere more private, like NOW”  
  
Isaac pulled back and nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him down the stairs and into one of the downstairs toilets that was rarely used.  
  
And, as Stiles had hoped, it was empty due to everyone being upstairs watching the main performances.  
  
Isaac pushed him against the sink, continuing where they left off.  
Isaac was rubbing his hand over the bulge in Stiles jeans, which left Stiles a moaning mess. He let his head hang back as Isaac sucked bruising kisses to his neck.  
  
“Fuuu-fuck Isaac, you need to fuck me! Right now!” Stiles stuttered out.  
  
Isaac grinned ferally, and spun Stiles and slammed him back against the sinks, this time stomach down.  
He made short work of ripping down Stiles jeans, and prepping him.  
  
Finally, _finally,_ Isaac pushed into him. Stiles let out a loud moan, and Isaac quickened his pace, and started slamming into Stiles hard, pulling his hips back at the same time as he thrust forward.  
Stiles had slapped one hand against the mirror, and leaned his head down on his other arm, enjoying the roughness of it all.  
  
Stiles was a mess of moans and “fuck”, “Isaac”, and “harder”, when the door flew open. Stiles and Isaac barely even noticed the newcomer, as loud as they were being.  
  
It was Derek. Because of course the universe is _that_ cruel to Stiles.  
Derek was frozen in place, listening to the obscene slapping and moaning, when Stiles lifted his head, eyes half closed in bliss, and made eye contact with him.  
  
_You know what? Fuck it, I’m half drunk and feel amazing, who fuckin’ cares if he sees._  
  
Stiles kept staring at Derek while Isaac obliviously pounded away into Stiles.  
Derek watched for what was probably considered too long, backed and hastily made his way back through the door.  
  
_I’ll unpack all of that later_  
  
2 more minutes of rough sloppy sex, and they both came. Stiles went into a stall to clean himself up, and encouraged Isaac to go back out into the club, and said that he’d catch up with him later.  
  
Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair matted to his forehead with sweat, and he looked thoroughly fucked out.  
  
_Good. This is what I came for._  
  
He straightened himself out somewhat, and went out to the bar for another shot of vodka and a daiquiri chaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, busted out another chapter in the same day. I'm proud of me :) It's a long one too.
> 
> The Butterfly Club is a real club in Melbourne, Australia. (My closest city)  
> I haven't been, and I'm basing a lot from just pictures. Most of what I wrote about it was real, and I filled in the rest.
> 
> Oh, and Professor Barnes is Bucky from Captain America. Just a funny little add in because, lets face it, he's fucking hot.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time later, Scott barrelled into the back of Stiles, with a huge grin on his face and glassy eyes. Which means he’d had a few more drinks since Stiles had last seen him.  
He threw his arms around Stiles’ neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Scotts happiness was infectious, so Stiles turned and lifted Scott up, while Scott wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist, and they danced together like that, slowly swaying.  
  
“You’re my best bud, you know that right?” Scott slurred in Stiles’ ear.  
  
“Of course, and you’re mine”  
  
Stiles could feel Scott grin into his neck, and he squeezed him a bit tighter.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Stiles woke up the next morning, surprisingly headache free. Sure, he woke up on the floor, not quite having made it all the way to his bed, but it was something.  
He crawled his way up to his bed, and smashed his face down.  
  
“Mmmm bed, you’re so good to me, om nom nom nom” he was rubbing his face across the pillow, wriggling around to get comfy.  
  
There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Stiles startled so viciously, he fell back off the bed.  
  
He looked up at his bed in dismay. “Aw, bed, no”.  
  
He then registered that someone was in the room with him. He stretched his neck around to see who it was, and wouldn’t you know it? Fates a bitch.  
  
“Derek?”  
  
“Stiles” Derek nodded once. He was seated on Stiles’ desk chair, like the last time he was there.  
  
“Whatcha doin’ here Derek? You can’t just break into people’s dorms you know…” Stiles said groggily, getting back up onto the bed and flopping down, again.  
  
Derek look at Stiles funny. Hey, what else is new?  
  
“I didn’t break in. You were stumbling down the hallway at 3am, singing loudly, and trying to get into the wrong room. I came out to see what was going on, and there you were, drunk off your ass, scratching at the bottom of number 13’s door like a cat.” Derek wasn’t impressed, but was he ever?  
  
“Oops” was all Stiles said, face half mashed into his pillow, one eye peeking out to look at Derek.  
  
“Oops!?” Derek looked angry.  
  
“Uh, oopsie daisy?” He shrugged as best he could.  
  
Derek shook his head in exasperation.  
  
“Thanks?” Stiles tried again.  
  
Derek slowly looked up at him, glaring.  
  
“Right, you’re right. Thanks. No question mark. Just thanks.” He shot Derek a one-handed finger gun.  
  
“Fucking hell Stiles, how did you even manage to get home in one piece!?”  
  
“Dunno, but it’s looking like I kind of didn’t though” Stiles messily gestured to Derek. “My hero” and he shot Derek an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a long moment.  
  
“So, you’ve seen my dick then” was Stiles way of trying to break the awkwardness.  
  
_Ah fuck._  
  
Derek blinked once. “I guess” he said slowly.  
  
Stiles flipped over and stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, trying to work out the kinks that only sleeping on the floor could produce. Turns out he had a raging boner too.  
  
_Whatever, he’s seen me in a worse position_  
  
“I’ll say” Derek mumbled.  
  
Stiles slapped on a cheeky grin, “Well I don’t know about you, but I had an amazing night”  
  
Dereks eyes flitted down to the tent in his briefs, then back up to his face.  
  
“I’m shocked you could even walk afterwards”  
  
Stiles was surprised, he thought Derek would just ignore him, but it seems like two can play this game.  
  
“Ha, I barely could.” He arched his back up again, purposely drawing attention to his dick. Which worked by the way.  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow. “He should have fucked your mouth instead, then maybe you’d be a bit more quiet”  
  
“Wow, I came out to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now” Stiles grinned. But fuck, was that hot.  
  
Derek leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. “Maybe you’d prefer Professor Barnes, then?”  
  
“Oh god, that’d be so fucking good” Stiles moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He was over trying to figure out his and Dereks weird relationship, and where they stood with each other.  
“Do you reckon he has a big dick? He definitely has BDE” Stiles rolled his head over to look at Derek.  
  
“I saw him at a club once, grinding up against a big buff blonde guy, and he was hard in his pants. So yes, I think he has a big dick”  
  
Stiles clapped his hands together in front of him as if to pray and mouthed “thank you lord for this plentiful bounty”  
  
Derek huffed out a laugh.  
  
“What kind of club Derek?” Stiles asked cheekily.  
  
“A gay club Stiles” Well alright then, that was straightforward.  
  
“Ha ha Derek, that’s so gay” Stiles laughed.  
  
“Stiles, you literally had a guys dick up your ass a few hours ago” Derek deadpanned.  
  
Stiles palmed himself through his jeans. “Yeah I sure did” he said dreamily.  
“I wouldn’t be apposed to having one up there again now, I wonder if I got that guys number” Stiles trailed off, getting his phone out of his jeans and flipping through it.  
  
Derek growled and stormed over to Stiles. He smacked the phone out of his hand.  
  
“Hey man, what the fuck? You could have broken that you know”  
  
Stiles leant over to check his phone, when Derek shoved him back down and straddled him.  
  
For once, Stiles was speechless. No witty remarks, or sarcastic comments.  
  
Derek slowly lifted Stiles shirt over his head, and Stiles sat there and damn well let it happen.  
Dereks hands slowly trailed down Stiles’ chest, down to the waistband of his underwear, and slid them off too. Stiles’ hands were up beside his head, tangled in his hair and pulling hard, when Dereks hand wrapped around his dick. Stiles let out a strangled moan, which encouraged Derek to squeeze him tighter, then slide his hand up and down.  
  
Derek growled loudly, and ripped down his own pants and underwear, revealing this biggest dick Stiles had ever seen in real life. Stiles looked up to Dereks eyes and nodded, eyes half lidded, hands still gripping his hair tightly.  
  
After a few pumps in his own hand, Derek then lined himself up with Stiles’ hole, and slammed into him.  
  
Which made Stiles scream out in simultaneous pain and pleasure.  
  
“Oh god Derek, don’t stop” Stiles yelled out.  
  
Derek began to slam into Stiles so hard, the bed was banging up against the wall. Stiles was arching up, hands practically ripping his hair he was tugging so hard.  
  
Derek was moaning just as loud, hands tight around Stiles hips, fucking into him, head hanging back in pleasure.  
  
Stiles was screaming. It was too much, but exactly everything he needed. It was perfect.  
  
Derek leaned over to put one hand on the headboard so he could see Stiles face.  
The sight of Stiles underneath him almost made his cum right then and there.  
  
“Mine” he growled loudly  
  
“Yes, yes, yours, anything, fuck” Stiles came the hardest he’s ever done before, Derek following right after him.  
  
Derek was still leaning over Stiles, both breathing hard.  
Without pulling out, Derek reached a shaky hand up to push the sweaty hair off his face.  
He looked down at the man below him. So thoroughly fucked out, more than anyone had the right to be. Derek blew out a long breath.  
  
“Fuuuuuck”


	7. Chapter 7

“Fuuuuuuck”  
  
“I’ll say” Stiles breathed out, arms laying tiredly up by his head. He peered up at Dereks face, and saw him looking panicked.  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck” Derek was whispering to himself. He was still yet to pull out of Stiles.  
  
“Ah shit” Stiles mumbled. He wondered if Derek was having some sort of gay crisis, or if it was instant regret at him fucking Stiles.  
  
Stiles decided the best way to get Dereks attention was to clench around him. Derek moaned lowly and his eyes shot to Stiles. Well it worked at least.  
  
Derek looked lost for words.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I have to go” Derek pulled out, and swiftly got dressed.  
  
While Derek dressed in a hurry, Stiles sat up carefully. There really wasn’t anything for him to say. He knew this was going to happen. Dereks instantaneous regret hit Stiles hard, and Stiles put his head in hands and sighed.  
  
When Derek was fully clothed, he made half a dozen aborted attempts at approaching Stiles, before he gave up and just left.  
  
Stiles heard the soft click of the door shutting, and shuffled down onto his side, curled up and decided to force himself to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Turns out Stiles did get Isaacs number, and they went out for coffee the day after Derek ran out on him.  After a few hours of pleasant conversation, they decided they were better off being friends, and Isaac promised to sit with him and Scott in their shared lecture time and make them pancakes.  
  
Stiles absolutely wasn’t moping. Definitely not. He just wasn’t sleeping well, not eating much, and barely talking to his friends. Sure, he _went_ to his lectures, nibbled on the pancakes Isaac made for him, and let himself be shuffled around campus by Scott, but it was all extremely half-hearted.  
  
Scott, being the good friend he is, would thread his fingers through Stiles hair and scratch lightly, and tell him everything was going to be okay. Stiles hadn’t told him what exactly happened, but he knew it was boy troubles. Isaac picked the comforting gestures from Scott, and started doing it too. Stiles wasn’t exactly touch starved, per se, but he loved being tactile with his friends. Platonic physical comfort was important to Stiles.  
  
Stiles was in the campus library a few weeks later with Isaac, curled onto a lounge together, Isaacs fingers playing with his hair. He was dozing on and off while Isaac wrote essays.  
  
“You know what’s amazing?” Stiles said sleepily, as he turned his head up to face Isaac.  
  
“What’s that?” Isaac turned his face down to look at Stiles.  
  
Their faces now a few inches away from each other, both smiling.  
  
“Those pork dumplings from that shop that’s like a 10-minute walk away. We should get those soon”  
  
Isaac grinned, “Sure baby, anything for you.”  
  
That made Stiles laugh. Him and Isaac had an odd relationship, but it worked for them.  
Stiles was just settling back down into Isaacs side, when he noticed Derek sitting on a desk nearby with Erica. Stiles could just make out the top of Venoms fluffy head sticking out of her hood.  
Derek looked tense, but seemed to be focused solely on writing on the paper in front of him.  
Erica then got out of her seat and sauntered up to Stiles and Isaac, plopping down on Stiles’ other side.  
  
“Hey there sleepy, whatcha doin’? She asked with a soft smile.  
  
“Catching up on some last-minute things, you know how it is”  
  
Erica laughed loudly at that, which woke up Venom. The little cat climbed out of her hood and over to Stiles, then settled onto his shoulder to nap again.  
  
“Well isn’t that cute” Isaac said, leaning forward to scratch at the cats tiny head.  
  
“Hey there, I’m Erica” she introduced herself with a wink.  
  
“Isaac” he nodded back to her.  
  
They made eye contact, and weirdly just stared at each other for a while, Erica’s eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
“You’re a wolf then?” She said, casually.  
  
Isaacs eyebrows rose, but nodded his head.  
  
“Me too” she had an obscenely large smile on her face.  
  
Stiles, sitting in between the two, flailed hard. His head was whipping back and forth from Erica to Isaac.  
  
“Fucking what now? You’re _both_ werewolves?”  
  
They both just shrugged and nodded.  
  
“Looks like it. Don’t know how we didn’t realise it sooner to be honest.” Erica was being way too casual about this, in Stiles opinion. They both were.  
  
“You don’t seem overly shocked about the whole werewolf thing” Isaac said as he pulled Stiles into a tight, comforting embrace.  
  
“Stiles already knew about the whole supernatural thing, didn’t you honey?” Erica said, sneaking a not-so-subtle look at Derek.  
  
“Y-yeah yeah I knew a little.” Stiles shrugged like he wasn’t totally freaking out. “Do either of you have that something extra? I don’t know what to call it.”  
  
“I can communicate with animals” Erica said.  
  
_Well that explains the cat thing._  
  
“Yeah, I’m super charismatic” Isaac had a huge grin.  
  
“I don’t think being naturally charming counts, goldilocks.” Erica teased.  
  
“Ah, well then, no. Does having a big dick count?”  
  
“No? How do I even know that’s true?”  
  
Instead of replying, Isaac just smirked down at Stiles, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Uh, yeah, he kind of does” Stiles had the sweetest blush going.  
  
There was a sudden crunch sound, and the pencil Derek was holding snapped and half of it went flying across the room. There was a tense few moments, Erica and Isaac sharing amused grins, Stiles already wide eyes going impossibly bigger, and Derek sitting really still.  
In the end, it was Derek that broke through the tense moment. He stood suddenly, gathered up all his belongings from the table, and hurried out of the library.  
  
“I gotta say,” Stiles mumbled, laying his head back against the lounge, “he is good at running out of places.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****

_ 3 months later _

“Ok, tell me again what it is that we’re going to” Scott asked as his new girlfriend, Allison, gelled his hair back into a greaser style hairdo.  
  
“GreazeFest babe” Allison said as she finished off his hair. “Your turn now Stiles” She smiled.  
  
Stiles genuinely liked Allison. Scott had dated very little in high school, and the ones he did date didn’t last very long. She had a kind smile, and looked as though she’d bake cookies and volunteer to help orphans in her spare time. In reality, she was an Olympic qualified archer, and her Father was a weapons dealer for the government. Her mother died in an animal attack back when Allison was in High School, so it just left Allison and her Dad.  
  
“It’s gonna be awesome!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly. “Vintage cars, rockabilly bands, tattoo booths and art shows, what could be better?”  
  
“Getting drunk in my room and eating pizza?” Scott grinned.  
  
“Well yeah. But there’s no hot greaser guys that might be DTF in your room.” Stiles laughed, but tried to keep still so Allison could make his hair look amazing.  
  
“Ha, true. I’m just going to ignore that you’re leaving me out of the hot guy thing.” Scotts eyebrow furrowed.  
  
“Scotty, you’re my BFF. Strictly no dickly from you yo.” Stiles smiled.  
  
Allison finished his hair, and he stood to admire her hard work in the mirror. He looked good, if he said so himself. He was wearing a mustard yellow button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paired with black suspenders, black skinny jeans, bright red converse, and topped off with a pair of black Ray Bans.  
  
Scott and Allison made quite the picture-perfect pair in their outfits. Scott wearing a plain white shirt, black jeans with the cuffs rolled up, black leather boots, and a black leather jacket; Alison was looking glamorous in a mint green dress that was dotted with red cherries, with a matching red petticoat and red pumps, while her long dark hair was softly curled, one side tucked back behind a red flower.  
  
They were meeting Isaac, Erica, and her boyfriend Boyd at the festival, so when Stiles’ hair was done, they headed off.  
  
The venue was huge; people walking around looking like they’re straight out of the 1950’s. Poodle skirts, leather jackets, leopard print pencil skirts, you name it.  
Outside, there were an abundance of vintage cars and motorcycles, food trucks, and bright picnic tables that had coloured umbrellas for shade.  
Inside were stalls, live music, and colourful mini trailers for tattoos, which made Stiles nostalgic.  
  
Last time he were here, Stiles got his first two tattoos. They were a matching pair of traditional style swallows. There was one on each side of his chest; a red one over his heart, and a dark blue one on the other side. The red was for his mother, and the blue was for his father. The two people he loved the most in the world.  
  
The day was a blast. Allison entered a Pinup Pageant, and won first place. Scott got his first tattoo, a double band around his bicep. Isaac and Boyd bonded over the Hot Rod show. Erika did some extreme shopping, walking away with 3 pairs of shoes, 5 dresses, 4 paintings, 10 pairs of earrings, and a handful of iron on patches. Stiles danced with 7 different old ladies on the dancefloor to the Rockabilly bands, but also scoring a few dances with some hot guys.  
  
It was 11pm, and Stiles was walking down the hallway to his dorm after being dropped off by Scott, when he turned the corner and walked right into Derek. Because why the fuck not? Stiles had a great day with his friends, and hasn’t seen Derek in months, so yeah, of course this is happening right now.  
  
They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment.  
  
“Ugh I don’t have the patience for this right now” Stiles sighed out, and side-stepped Derek. This situation was just a big old NOPE.  
  
A large warm hand wrapped around his bicep.  
  
“Stiles, wait. Can we talk?” Derek sounded tired.  
  
Stiles squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, then turned to face the handsome man.  
He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
Derek took a deep breath in and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair.  
  
“I’m- I’m sorry. I’m not good at- “Derek waved his hands around, “this kind of thing”  
  
Stiles frowned  
  
“Not good at what exactly?”  
  
_Communication? Intimacy? General manners?_  
  
Derek scowled, but nodded. “Yeah, all of those things I guess.”  
  
“Ok, it’s good to know that you’re self-aware enough to admit that. But I’ve had a long day, and I just want a hot shower and bed, so unless you’d like to continue this in the shower… we’ll have to talk another time”  
  
Dereks jaw clenched. “Ok.”  
  
“Ok then.”  
  
Stiles began to walk to his room, when he noticed Derek falling in to step beside him.  
  
“Whatcha doin’ there big guy?”  
  
“Continuing this in the shower.”  
  
That made Stiles halt.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow “Are you coming?”  
  
“Yep, yeah sure am.”  
  
They stopped by Stiles’ room to grab his towel and caddy, then silently made their way to the showers.  
  
It was blissfully empty when they arrived, and they both went into the stall farthest away from the door.  
  
_Ok if this is happening, I’m watching him strip off._  
  
Stiles thought he saw Dereks lips twitch up in a smirk. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt while watching Derek peel his shirt and jeans off. Stiles’ fingers had just reached for the zipper on his jeans, when Derek pushed down his black briefs to reveal he was half hard.  
  
Which got Stiles half hard.  
  
He rushed through undressing while Derek reached back to turn the shower on and stand under the spray.  
  
All Stiles could do was stare at this magnificent man.  
  
Dereks hand came out to pull Stiles under the water with him, and right into his chest.  
Stiles heart was beating so fast, he thought everyone in the building could probably hear it.  
Derek laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder and carded his fingers through Stiles hair softly.  
  
_Whaaaaat is even happening right now?_  
  
“I’m sorry Stiles” Derek said softly.  
  
“What for? Like, what for _in particular?_ ” Stiles mumbled.  
  
“Just… everything. It’s hard for me to be close to anyone that isn’t my family.”  
  
“Can I ask why?” Stiles peeked up at Derek, water falling in his eyes.  
  
Derek heaved a deep sigh.  
  
“When I was 15, I met a girl named Kate. I thought I was in love with her, and I thought she loved me too.” Dereks grip around Stiles tightened.  
“She didn’t love me. She used me to get to my family. She comes from a family that hunts the supernatural. She burned down my family home. No one was seriously hurt, but they could have been, and it would have been my fault. All because I trusted the wrong person.”  
  
At this point, Derek was shaking.  
  
“Oh Derek, no” Stiles breathed out.  
  
Derek looked down at Stiles curiously.  
  
Stiles brought his hands up on either side of Dereks face.  
“No, it wasn’t your fault. You trusted someone, you didn’t know she was evil. That’s not on you. It’s her, it’s all her.”  
   
Dereks eyes grew steadily more wet as Stiles went on, and Stiles didn’t think that it was from the shower.  
  
“What happened to Kate?” Stiles asked quietly after a little while of silence.  
  
“Arrested, but the transport van she was in was attacked. They found pieces of her scattered along route 95.”  
  
“Ugh gross. Do you know who did it?”  
  
“I think it was my Uncle Peter, but we don’t know for sure. I honestly don’t even care. She’s gone, and that’s all that matters.”  
  
“Are you okay Derek?”  
  
Derek hesitated for a moment.  
  
“I will be.”  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
They stood under the shower for a long time, holding each other.  
  
“I don’t know about you, but my fingers look about 95 years old” Stiles mumbled into Dereks shoulder.  
  
“We should get out,” Derek replied huskily. “Or…”  
  
“Or?”  
  
“Or we could make out for a while.”  
  
“Oh hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was working on it for ages, I just couldn't find inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Chapter 9**

**Epilogue**

__ 1 year later   
  
  


“Oh, oh god Derek, harder, _harder_ ” Stiles moaned loudly.  
  
“Stiles, do you _ever_ _stop_ talking?” Derek gritted out from clenched teeth. He reached up and pinned Stiles’ hands up above his head, his hips never stopping from pumping his cock in and out of Stiles’ body.  
  
“Ahh, no, no you know I d-don’t” Stiles stuttered out, nipping playfully at Dereks neck, which made the werewolf growl.  
  
They were going at it so hard and loud, they didn’t notice that the door opening.  
  
Scott walked in, eyes looking down at his phone, and one hand reaching up to pull out the earphones that were currently blasting music.   
  
“Hey man, don’t forget that we’re all catching up tonight- AH AH no, omg no” Scott had finally laid eyes on what he’d walked in on.   
  
Derek whipped his head around, fangs out and eyes glowing, and snarling loudly at Scott.  
  
“GET OUT”  
  
Scott tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get out and forget what he’d just seen. Which admittedly wasn’t overly much, but enough that he’d like to give his eyes a bleach bath.  
He visibly shook himself, and vowed to knock on Stile’s and Dereks dorm room from now on.   
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
3 Hours later, Derek and Stiles arrived, _late,_ to the group catch up at Erica and Boyd’s house that they rent together near campus.  
  
“Hey love birds” Erica called out. She was currently sprawled out on the lounge, with her feet in Boyd’s lap.  
  
Isaac was in the kitchen with his new boyfriend Danny making drinks, Scott and Allison suspiciously both had to go to the bathroom at the same time, while Lydia was sitting on her boyfriend Jordan’s lap on the recliner in the corner.  
  
Lydia and Jordan were a recent addition to the group. Stiles had stumbled upon a crying Lydia and a screaming Jackson at the campus park at 11:30 one Saturday night, 9 months ago. Without hesitation, Stiles marched up to Jackson and punched him square in the face. After that, Stiles and Lydia became fast friends, and spent a lot of time together. Stiles learnt that Lydia is a Banshee, and that she’s one of the smartest people he’s ever met.   
  
She met her now boyfriend Deputy Jordan Parrish when he answered a noise complaint at a house party that Lydia was throwing. They hit it off almost instantly, Jordan quickly forgetting why he was even there.  
  
Lydia decided after 4 months of dating, that she’d tell Jordan about being a Banshee. She’d been so nervous about his reaction, when he surprised her by revealing that he is a Hellhound.  
  
Jordan was a good guy. He worked at the station with Stiles’ dad as a deputy. He’s helped them out of more supernatural situations than Stiles can remember.  
  
The group decided to do fortnightly get-together when they realised how good they were together as a whole.   
  
After an hour of drinks and board games, Isaacs head shot up suddenly.  
  
“Hey guys… are we a Pack?” He asked with wide eyes.  
  
Everyone froze. Nobody had actually given it much thought, but thinking about it now, it made sense. They were all connected in a way that differed from anything they’d ever had.  
  
“Yes. We are.” Stiles decided to speak for everyone, and they all agreed.  
  
Derek made a small grunt of pain, and his fingers tightened from where they were resting on Stiles’ leg.  
  
“Derek?” Stiles asked quietly.  
  
“Derek, your eyes are red” Boyd said slowly, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Everyone made small noises of shock.   
  
“Alpha.” Stiles whispered in awe. He’d learned a lot about werewolves and other creatures from Derek over the year they’ been together.  
  
“Me?” Derek was paralysed with fear. “No, no, it can’t be me, what if I fail? I can’t…”  
  
“No, stop. Stop it right now” Stiles had fire in his eyes. “You can do this. You’re the Alpha for a reason. You’re kind, smart, brave, and would do anything for us. You’re perfect, Der, and you _can_ do this! I know you can.”   
  
Derek couldn’t speak. Over the course of their relationship, Stiles continued to amaze him. He was unlike anyone he’s ever met.  
  
“I love you Stiles”  
  
Stiles gasped, knowing that this was the first time Derek had ever said this to him. Stiles said it to Derek a lot, but told Derek there was no pressure to say it back.  
  
Stiles smiled, and leaned it to give Derek a small kiss.  
  
“I love you too. We’ll get through this, together.”  
  
“Promise?” Derek asked hopefully.  
  
“I promise, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, but only for now. I think I'm going to make this part of a series with some fun mini stories.
> 
> I love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so just for the sake of this fic, werewolves have additional powers that are random to each one, and Derek's is mind reading. Just go with it yo.
> 
> Also, the italics are for internal dialogue. Not sure if I had to specify, but there you go.
> 
> Have fun kids.


End file.
